1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a method for displaying and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic devices in recent years, an electronic device capable of exchanging information or data is used in various manners. In general, the electronic device has a display means, and may output an operation of executing an application. For example, the electronic device may play back a digital content via the display means. For another example, the electronic device may output a web search screen using a browser via the display means.
An application execution screen (e.g., a browser screen, a content playback screen, a message writing screen, a schedule setting screen, etc.) may be output to a pre-defined area. For example, the electronic device may output the application execution screen by using an area called a window.
The electronic device may simultaneously output a plurality of application execution screens. For example, the electronic device may divide a display area so that a plurality of windows are placed to each divided area, or may output another window onto an output window in an overlapping manner.